Of Weeping Willows and Lilies
by Trissie
Summary: When a son dies their world shatters and slowly they have to tape the shattered pieces up again and learn how much they really need eachother. SaitouTokio


It was dark by the time she woke up; she'd slept longer than she thought she had. However you could not blame Tokio for being tired. She had not slept well for the past few days ever since she'd returned from seeing the doctor.

She sighed as she slowly raised her protesting body from the futon. Tokio frowned then. It seemed quiet. Sure, it was often quiet with Saito always away on work but still something didn't feel right. The silence was unnerving and seemed too thick.

After straightening up the blankets she left her room and went into the next one where her sleeping boy lay. Smiling softly, Tokio slid open the door and kneeled down besides his small body. He was so tiny and quiet, unless of course he didn't get what he wanted. _Just like his father.A_ smile tugged at her lips. _Even quiet in spite of being sick._ She shook her head at the thought. Definitely his father's son. Very carefully she picked him up and cradled him gently in her arms humming as she went to check his fever. She froze before her hand could even touch his skin. At last the silence made sense.

"No, please kami, no." With the frantic disparity of a mother Tokio pressed her ear above where a little heart should be beating. Instead she was met with more silence. No breathing either. Only the cruel stillness that mocked her.

"No… no!" Denial. "Iie, Iie, it was just a flu! Nothing more the doctor said! I'm just still asleep and in bed about to be woken by his cries."

Anger. Vehemently she began to drive her fist repeatedly into the tatama mat. She repeated her motions until blood covered both of her fists, the salt from tears mingling together.

Bargaining. Despite already being on her knees she felt as if she was going to fall. Hugging her son's corpse close the tears increased as she started praying and pleading with some unknown being. "Please no. Take me instead but not him. Please… not him."

Depression. Carefully setting the body on the floor she let her entire body collapse to the floor. Curling up into a ball she couldn't remove her eyes from his little head or the small fingers that used to clutch tightly at her own. "All my fault, it's all my fault. If only I hadn't slept," she whispered to noone.

Whimpering she wrapped her arms around herself, wishing they were not her own. They were cold. She knew the arms she wanted would be warm. She wished she wasn't alone.

"Hajime…" More sobs followed.

The next morning came painfully slow. The sky was a dull grey to match Tokio's mood. She walked slowly to the police station; if she went any faster she probably would have toppled over and have no strength or desire to get up.

Once she reached the front desk at the station the young officer looked up and his eyes widened as he rushed over to her.

"Ma'am are you alright? Were you attacked?" He continued to babble on and all his questions fell on deft ears. She knew she looked a mess after crying from night until morning. All she wanted was to lie on her futon for about the next 10 years.

"Saito…"

"What?"

Pulling out the letter from the sleeve of her kimono she held it out to officer. "Could you please have this sent to wherever Saito Hajime is stationed?"

"I don't…-"

"Please, it's urgent," she muttered softly while pushing into his hands before she lost her nerve and ripped the letter to shreds. But he had a right to know.

Blinking he nodded and opened his mouth to say something but she decided not to stick around to find out what. She had done what she had come to do and that was it. Now to lie down and sleep. She did not know when she would wake up or perhaps she didn't care. All she wanted was to be asleep and escape.

A/N: Voila. I haven't written a story in years and I'm not too certain if I'll continue it. But inspiration hit me as I was splattered with tomato sauce from cooking my dinner. And I had the time since my dad and his girlfriend took off for Germany.

I apologize for any spelling mistakes especially regarding the Japanese ;; I haven't used it in a while so it's kinda rough. Also in relation to the show. I haven't watched in it over two years and being in France I'm not able to watch it. Gomen.

Well anyways this is the prologue leading into the story. I hope you like it. Drop a line and let me know your thoughts and desires.


End file.
